The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Gaim Kiwami Arms. Synopsis Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle cannot hold off Demushu forever, and he escapes them. With Sid murdered at the hands of Rosyuo, he instructs Redyue to continue the invasion of Zawame much to Takatora's shock and terror, while Mitsuzane seeks out the Fruit of Wisdom still. Elsewhere, Kouta wakes up, and DJ Sagara presents him with something that will help him out. Plot Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle confront Demushu with Marika watching as the Kurokage Troopers intervene. Eventually, Demushu tires of its opponents and leaves. In Helheim Forest, after gaining Rosyuo's permission to travel to Zawame with an army of Inves, Redyue informs Mitsuzane of Sid's death while revealing her own intention to conquer Earth and become its ruler. From there, Redyue reopens the Crack at the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters to take over the building while its Inves army makes its way outside. Elsewhere, no longer able to conceal their activities from the public, the forces of the Yggdrasill Corporation make patrols around Zawame to find Demushu while incinerating any Inves that they encounter. Marika asks for backup from Ryoma, but he evacuates in a rocket from the headquarters as it is overrun by the Helheim vines, leaving her to rely on Zawame's remaining Beat Riders, Baron, Knuckle, Gridon, and Bravo, who join her in battle to drive off the Inves. Elsewhere, though in pain as he regains consciousness, Kouta is still horrified by Demushu's ideals as Sagara appears to him and Mai. Sagara heals his injuries and explains to the livid youth that he never said that the Over Lords would help them, and further explains that the only way to save his world is to become an Over Lord himself. Sagara adds that Kouta must be willing to kill off any rivals to obtain the Fruit of Knowledge. Against Mai's pleas, Kouta agrees and Sagara reveals the Lockseed he previously obtained from Rosyuo while freezing time. Sagara explains that he wants to ensure this power to a wild card, and Kouta fights against the frozen time to take the Kiwami Lockseed to show he wants the means to the end. Once he manages to move himself to grab the Kiwami Lockseed, Sagara disappears and Kouta and Mai are freed from his lock. Though the Beat Riders have had the advantage against the numerous Inves, they are defeated by Demushu after he surfaces from the sewers, having replenished itself on the Helheim fruits growing within them. Just as it is about to deliver a finishing blow on the group, Kouta arrives and becomes Gaim Kachidoki Arms to fight Demushu before using the Kiwami Lockseed to combine all of the other armors to transform into Armored Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms. Now able to use the weapons of all of the other Armored Riders, Gaim overpowers Demushu before destroying it with apparent ease. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Husband: *Wife: Suit Actor *''to be added'' Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: *** Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru, Duri Noko, Melon Defender, Budou Ryuhou, Banaspear, DJ Gun, Musou Saber Errors *When Kouta transforms into Kachidoki Arms, he is shown using a Prototype Sengoku Driver (Yellow Belt) with no Rider Indicator. After he transforms, the Rider Indicator is present. *When Gaim transforms into Kachidoki Arms, the Musou Saber is present. Meanwhile, when he assumes Kiwami Arms, the Musou Saber disappears. *When Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms, amongst the Armor Parts summoned was the Melon Energy Arms. However when the Armor Parts are circling Gaim, it disappeared and was replaced with the basic Melon Arms. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS- \infty Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode concludes the OverLord Saga. *This is the first time Gaim doesn't use the Orange Lockseed. **It is also the first time Gaim doesn't use the DJ Gun in Kachidoki Arms. *Jonouchi appears after his last appearance in Episode 25 *Like the previous episode, Ryoma Sengoku's actor was not physically present due to him participating in a play thus resulting in his character being fully transformed the entire episode. **Along with Ryoma, Yoko appears transformed for the entire episode, though as Yoko's physical actress is also her suit actress, this is mostly for plot purposes. *The final appearance of Demushu and the Kurokage Troopers. *Some scenes in this episode may pay tribute to Kamen Rider Blade: **DJ Sagara told Kouta to become an OverLord and referred to him as "the Joker". Kazuma Kenzaki became a Joker Undead in Blade. **Gaim's transformation into Kiwami Arms, which fused with most of the Armor Parts, is similar to Blade's transformation into King Form, which fused with all of the Spade Suit Rouze Cards. *The Armor Parts circling Gaim before he enters Kiwami Arms is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's transformation where the Chaos Emeralds circle around Sonic before he becomes Super Sonic. *The way DJ Sagara appears before Kouta to give him the Kiwami Lockseed is similar to how he presented Kouta with the Kachidoki Lockseed. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: The Over Lord King, The Red and Blue Kikaider, Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit and The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08898-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 8, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 08.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「最強の力！極アームズ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「最強の力！極アームズ！」 References Category:Kamen Rider Gaim episodes Category:New Form Episode